Unspoken Rules
by sugarpolis
Summary: Flirting with Princess Lucy Heartfilia from the Magnolia Kingdom was strictly prohibited, but Prince Dan from Zentopia didn't seem to get the clue. Princess and Dragon AU NaLu.


**Unspoken Rules**

**Summary: Flirting with Princess Lucy Heartfilia from the Magnolia Kingdom was strictly prohibited, but Prince Dan from Zentopia didn't seem to get the clue. Princess and Dragon AU NaLu.**

* * *

Prince Dan inhaled deeply, smelling freshly baked cakes from the oven and faint flower scents around the small, crowded Magnolia town. Small shops of foods, merchandises, clothings, and a lot more were built alongside a big canal. People were talking and laughing gleefully, as if there were no problems in their lives.

Prince Dan snorted. Sure, Zentopia, his dearly hometown, was a lot smaller than this town but at least his hometown didn't have any lurking elemental dragons.

Yes, Magnolia was famous for its strong military and politics, but some said it was strengthened due to elemental dragons living in the forests. Rumors also said those dragons had been terrorizing the townspeople for years, but no one had been able to stop them. Not even Fairy Tailㅡthe strongest magic guild there.

So here he was, the _strongest_ knight in history (at least that was what he thought); he was _so_ gonna wipe those shitty dragons so he could make Zentopia.. a lot more noticeable. Which was why he left his hometown a week ago.

Anyway, he had read many literatures about those dragons despite hating the smell of inks, books and the idea of reading itself. So far, the most dangerous one was the Fire Dragon. Still, that wouldn't stop his determination; why would he get afraid of those big, overgrown lizards?

And of course, his main goal was to woo and marry Princess Lucy Heartfilia! Her beauty was the talk of many people whenever Magnolia was brought as a topic. Her long golden tresses, her creamy skin, her perfect curvaceous body; it was no wonder that every prince at least tried to propose to her but strangely, she had never accepted any.

As he walked along the canal, Dan didn't care about the looks he received because of his appearance or the clinking sounds his armor made whenever he walked, maybe he was just _that_ charming. He smirked at his own thought.

Now that he was here.. actually he didn't know where to start. He gotta find some informations first, it seemed. And the best place for that was undeniably a bar.

Dan's train of thoughts was disturbed by an angelic laugh from his left side. Instinctively, his head snapped towards the sound. The next thing he knew, the world stopped for a second.

The blonde girl that stood several meters from him was drop dead _gorgeous_. She was truly a catchㅡshe was no ordinary girl. Oh, who would not know who she was? Dan could tell right away since he had memorized her features very well from every newspaper. The fact that she wore a fancy-looking dress alone could give anyone ideas, though. Of course, she was the one and only Princess Lucy.

Holy cow, Dan sure was lucky to find his Lu-Lu this fast. The universe must had destined them together.

Seeing her in person was a lot better than photos! Dan's eyes turned into hearts before his feet dragged him closer to the love of his live.

"LU-LU~!"

Lucy, who was just chatting with several girls in front of a building that seemed to be a bar, turned around with curious eyes. "Yes?" she replied softly, tucking some strands of her hair behind her ear.

Dan immediately clutched his armored heart. "Oh holy Lu-Lu, I have finally found you!"

She frowned, "excuse me?"

Dan didn't hesitate to hold her right hand which had a strange pink tattoo on it, but he proceeded to kiss the back of her hand lightly.

Well, not until Lucy pulled her hand so fast that his lips didn't manage to make any contact.

"Who are you and why are you calling me Lu-Lu?" Lucy glared at him, clearly uncomfortable with his act. Dan, however, paid no mind. He didn't even realize that Lucy exchanged glances with the girls she was talking to earlier.

"Princess Lu-Lu, I am Prince Dan from Zentopia Kingdom," he bowed formally with a smile.

"Where the hell is that?" a bikini-clad brunette beside Lucy muttered. The other one, a blue haired petite girl with a bandana, snickered.

"The Prince before him is more famous though," she said.

"Juvia doesn't quite remember," another blue haired girl commented.

"Well, if I'm not mistaken, he was from Crocus," a red haired girl answered.

"Guys, enough," Lucy giggled, somewhat amusedly. "I'll handle him on my own. You guys can go ahead."

"Sure, Lu," the petite girl replied. The girls, which Dan assumed were Lucy's friends, entered the bar shortly after, leaving him and Lucy alone outside.

"So you are Prince Dan. I'm sorry for my informalities. What have brought you here?" Lucy smiled, intertwining her fingers behind her back.

Dan smiled smugly. "There is no need to be so formal with me, Princess. And of course, I came here to annihilate-"

"Luceeee!" a shout from the distance interrupted whatever Dan was about to say. Upon hearing that voice, Lucy crossed her arms under her chest.

"Natsu, don't yell so loud, you're scaring my guest here," Lucy scolded him. Dan was going to retort something about being brave if only a pink haired guy wearing a one sleeved vest didn't catch up so quickly. Seriously, he was one hell of a fast runner.

"Sorry, when I woke up you weren't on the bed so I was freaking out. Then your oldman told me you had a meeting with him, what's with that?!" he literally ranted his whole heart out to the streets, not caring if anyone heard him. Dan expected Lucy to scold him once more, but to his surprise, she didn't.

"I'm sorry, I forgot to tell you. I'll make it up to you later, okay?" she said gently.

"Alright, don't ya want to change your clothes though? Looks too fancy," Natsu suggested, earning a confused stare from Dan. Princess Lucy was a princess, fancy dresses were normal!

"I'll change later," the princess replied. Natsu nodded, before entering the bar.

Dan actually found some things a little bit fishy. This Natsu guy's rant gave him an impression that he and Lucy had some kind of special relationship, but he was sure they were not bethroted. He didn't look like a prince, either. So Dan dismissed the thought. It was impossible.

But firstly, since Lucy had asked him one important question, they couldn't just talk outside, now could they?

"Princess Lu-Lu, as much as I want to talk outside, I think it is better for us to sit inside the bar," he proposed.

Lucy hummed in agreement, "great! Let's just go inside." She wasted no time to push the big mahogany door open, earning some heads to turn towards them.

Lucy led the way to eventually sit beside Natsu who was helping himself a large serving of meal. His lack of table manners convinced Dan that he was indeed not a prince. Dan noticed despite it was almost noon, the bar was not too noisy and crowded. Perfect atmosphere for his first date with Princess Lu-Lu.

A white haired barmaid smiled at Lucy, "Lucy, the usual?"

"Yes, thank you Mira," she nodded. Focusing on Dan again, Lucy repeated her question. "So, may I ask again what have brought you here?"

Dan puffed up his chest with pride, "to annihilate the dragons of course!"

The whole bar went silent.

"Come again?" Lucy smiled in amusement. Dan resisted the urge to snort. He knew _that_ look. People often underestimated him so he kind of got used to it. But the way Lucy smiled.. it was not a form of mockeryㅡin fact, she seemed genuinely amused.

"Please, Lu-Lu-_sama. _Everyone knows that big bad dragons live in Magnolia," he smirked. He failed to notice burning stares from the bar, he was so focused to impress the princess. Lucy stayed quiet, still smiling.

"How bad can they be?" she asked calmly.

"Oh, probably mercilessly killing people, just those _classic_ stories," Dan replied.

"Probably?" Natsu muttered as he finished his food. Lucy elbowed him lightly.

"Is that so?" Lucy said. "The fact that you want to talk about this with me, are there any special reasons?"

"Of course, my princess, I am here ready to be bethroted to you," he touched Lucy's hand casually, earning a glare from Natsu. Dan paid no mind. Judging from Natsu's overprotective reaction, Dan guessed that he was probably Lucy's guard.

"That's so ... _classic_," Natsu mocked as he put his arms around Lucy's shoulder. Dan lifted an eyebrow.

"Lu-Lu, your bodyguard isn't supposed to touch you, is he?"

"Bodyguard!" laughters were heard from the other side of the bar. Dan glanced at the source of the sound; there sat a group of people obviously laughing at him.

Lucy coughed a little, silencing them.

"Please forgive them," she smiled, though, amusement was still evident in her eyes. "But no, Natsu is not my bodyguard."

"Are you sure?" a half-naked black haired man with a tattoo on his chest snickered. The pink haired guy, Natsu, growled at him.

"If you say so," Dan shrugged, quickly assuming that this Natsu guy was just a villager. Deep in his gut, he knew that wasn't it. A mere villager shouldn't be this close to a princess, either. Or.. was it different from Zentopia? Inwardly Dan snortedㅡMagnolia was _weird_, he decided.

"So, Princess, where were we? Ah, yes. Our wedding will be held soon, so I would like to talk to King Jude about this matter," he smoothly said.

"He's got no time for ya anyway," Natsu muttered again, making Dan shook with anger. That was _it_! He lost his patience with this man!

"Pardon me, who _are_ you?" he asked angrily. Natsu only swallowed the last bite of his food and ignored the prince.

"Mira, can you get me a fire whiskey?"

"Coming right up!" Mira replied cheerfully, as if she was oblivious to the tense atmosphere.

"Such a rude being!" Dan stood up from his seat, pointing his finger at him. Natsu still paid him no mind, happily receiving his favorite drink afterward.

"Um," Lucy tried to calm him down, but Dan's focus was elsewhere.

Dan didn't expect Natsu's drink to be on fire. Especially when Natsu opened his mouth to slurp the fire, the prince was shocked.

"You're a mage!" he concluded by himself, laughing. Several eyebrows lifted at that. "A lowly villager, which is also a mage. Perfect! That suits you a lot."

"Do you care to elaborate?" Lucy asked, her tone was slightly different from before, no longer sweet. She was no longer amused; she looked.. defensive. Dan noticed her tattooed right hand immediately grabbed some keys from her pocket.

"You see, princess, in Zentopia mages are considered as a joke," Dan smirked. "They used to build magic guilds and became mages, but no one wants to use them because they're weak! Isn't that funny, princess? I mean, they don't even have a stable income. Also-"

"I have heard enough," Lucy interjected sternly. Dan finally realized that the bar was a little quiet. Harsh glances and hard stares were directed to him. Some men clenched their jaws with scowls on their faces. "However, have you ever heard of Fairy Tail?"

"Now that you mention it, princess, it's the... so-called strongest magic guild located in Magnolia, am I right? Honestly, what is King Jude thinking? Why did he approve such a useless magical guild? They couldn't defeat the dragons for years; I am certain the Art of Swords like mine is stronger," the Zentopia Prince said again, showing off his huge sword on his back.

"Adorable," a long, red haired woman with a blue tattoo on her arm smiled.

Wait, what? Another tattoo?

Dan frowned. Why didn't he notice it sooner? Princess Lu-Lu had the same tattoo with everyone, even with that Natsu guy. In fact, almost everyone had it here. Many flags with that strange bird-like symbol were hung on the wall. A very noticeable big flag was placed near a stage. Beside the mahogany wooden door they entered earlier, there was a mission board. Oh, how could he be this foolish? This was no bar, this was the Fairy Tail!

"Lu-Lu, you are a princess.. why do you choose such.. filthy job? My future wife shouldn't beㅡ"

A sigh escaped Lucy's mouth. "I am sorry Dan, I'm not marrying you."

"B-but why?!"

"Princey, listen here," a brunette, holding a barrel of booze, chimed in. "You're not the first one to be rejected, you know."

At that, Natsu held his laugh which he failed at. This triggered Dan's anger once again.

"Silence, lowly mages!" Dan withdrew his big sword, directing it in front of Natsu. "Lu-Lu, run away with me. These people have brainwashed you!"

"I'd rather get brainwashed instead of run away with a scum like you!" Lucy glared at him with such ferocity he hadn't seen. The usual sweet and gentle Lucy Heartfilia he had always imagined whenever he looked at her picture in the newspaperㅡit was all gone.

"I am not Princess Lucy, or Lu-Lu. I'm Lucy of Fairy Tail, and I'm not leaving anyone here," a flash of light emitted from Lucy's body, suddenly her fancy dress was changed into a more casual tanktop and skirt. Her hair bun was replaced with a side ponytail.

"I kindly ask you to leave Magnolia, Prince Dan."

Dan's sword changed its direction to Lucy's throat now.

"I have misjudged you, Princess Lucy," Dan said angrily, his face flushed. "You're just as low as them all. A spoiled, worthless minxㅡ!"

The world suddenly blurred, followed by shocked gasps from some people. The next thing he knew, he was slammed against the floor, his nose felt numb for a while. He was sprawled on the floor, he didn't care if his nose was broken because his body was shaking uncontrollably upon seeing the sight above him.

Natsu stared at him coldly, fangs jutting out from his mouth as he snarled. He exhaled a puff of smoke, his fists were on fire.

"Look what have you done," he eyed Dan like a predator targeting its prey. Dan's hand blindly searched for his sword, only to realize it was too far away from his reach.

"I don't care if my reputation is bad. I don't care if people fear me. I don't care if you shit talk me," he started with a low voice, slowly crouching near Dan's head. "But you trash talked my guild _and _my mate. You ain't getting away from that."

_Mate_? Dan's blank state of mind wondered. If he was not mistaken, it was a term for the dragons' lovers. What the hell was Natsu talking about? There was no way he had a mate! Unless..

"Y-you're a dragon?" Dan managed to stutter his confusion. He was half joking when he said that, mostly to himself, but he regretted ever saying so.

Natsu smirked cockily, showing off his longer fangs. Steam emerged from his body, red scales began to appear on his skin. Dan also didn't miss two pair of horns grew out of his head. Poking Dan's throat with his newly sharp, long nails, he spoke.

"Yeah, got a problem with that?"

"Mon.. MONSTER!" The Zentopia Prince scrambled on his feet, hurriedly running toward the mahogany door, saving his dear life.

"I'll remember this Magnolia! Zentopia will come after Fairy Tail!" his shouts slowly subsided after the door got closed.

* * *

"What the hell was that?" Max asked, laughing with Warren, Macao and Wakaba.

"Why does he think so lowly of mages, Mira-nee? It's not a crime if a princess like Lucy wants to be one," Lisanna frowned, still slightly annoyed.

"Don't listen to him, Lisanna, he's being an asshole," Mirajane chirped, giving her sweetest smile even though she was mad inside.

"Mirajane, language," Erza scolded.

"HE AIN'T A MAN!" Elfman shouted.

"Big bad dragons, eh, that sounds cool," Gajeel smirked beside Levy. The petite bookworm only sighed.

"I wonder where did he get such horrendous information. Dragons have never terrorized Magnolia. In fact, they have been protecting us for years," she mused out loud. Gajeel slung an arm around her.

"Yeah, that's why you gotta give us credits Lev," he said.

"Didn't you hear what he said, Gajeel? He only approved the Fire Dragon to be the strongest," Cana pointed out with a sneer.

"He's just stupid," Gajeel grumpily answered, making Levy chuckle.

As soon as Natsu detransformed from his Dragon Force, he laughed loudly alongside his guildmate as he came back to sit beside his Lucy. "Seriously, he ran away from Dragon Force! It wasn't even half of my dragon form!"

Lucy giggled, agreeing. "He's annoying, but I pity him."

"Nah, don't pity him. That bastard tried to take my girl away from me," Natsu pouted adorably. Lucy, unable to help herself, kissed his pout lightly.

"I'm not going everywhere," she whispered, grasping his hands gently. "I'll be with you forever."

Natsu pulled Lucy's stool closer to him until their thighs brushed against each other. "I like the sound of that," he growled possesively.

Lucy smiled, circling her arms around his neck. "Oh, I have yet to reward the big bad dragon for saving the princess, haven't I?" she whispered again.

Instead of answering, Natsu just slanted his lips over hers, muffling her soft sounds.

"Why do they have to be gross everytime a prince ran away?" Gray commented bitterly, not realizing Juvia was clinging to his arms.

Natsu ignored Gray for once.

* * *

**A/N: OMG WHAT HAVE I DONE. Anyway, tell me your thoughts on the review section! I'd love to read feedbacks! Thank you for reading!**


End file.
